<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gay sex lot's and lot's of gay sex by Slump_89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057005">gay sex lot's and lot's of gay sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slump_89/pseuds/Slump_89'>Slump_89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Even the ugly ones, Every guy will fuck another guy, Face-Fucking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, French Kissing, Gay, Girlfriends don't know, Group Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Spanking, Outdoor Sex, Pec Fuck, Peeping Tom, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self suck, Sex, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slump_89/pseuds/Slump_89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Still working on it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chad Kensington/Adam Palomino, Tommy Jarvis/Chad Kensington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam and Chad were setting up the archery range for the kid's when they get here, Chad had to do some work for the summer due to his father wanting him to get out of the house and learn how to make his own money instead of always asking despite being rich and popular It just wasn't enough for him, So his father wanted him to be put in a job what will get his hands dirty and to learn how not everything in his life won't be very easy, Chad got a call from his girlfriend Tiffany in which she ask him if he wanted to come work over at Camp Crystal Lake with her, knowing that it would be a great opportunity he agreed.</p><p>Chad had known Adam for a while now, But things were different from each other as Adam was more edgy, He had a love for horror movie's and gore in which many people were even afraid to be with him or touch him we'll expect for Kenny and AJ. Like Adam AJ had a love for horror movie's, gore and rock music but Kenny not so much, Kenny is more mature and responsible, even getting Adam out of trouble and preventing him from getting into it.</p><p>Chad on the other hand is more selfish and a scary cat, he can't even make it through a movie without worrying it will show blood or any other kind of hardcore gore, Unlike Adam he had a much more better Life filled with partying, friends and even a great sex Life, He has his hot smoking girlfriend Tiffany, His cool Jock best friend Brandon who's always up for anything wild, And his female friend Victoria in which they both get along very well and even go to the same country club together.</p><p>Dispute having a awesome life Chad always thought how good looking Adam was and who can blame him, he had dark shoulder length hair wears cool clothes and has a muscular build. When coming into camp, Chad had noticed many of the male councilors looking at Tiffany, she didn't care much but adore how many people are attracted to her, so Chad thought to himself it wouldn't hurt if he were to get it on with other men, Tiffany probably had already did it with a few male councilors and probably won't even care if Chad did it with someone else, so Chad said to himself "maybe Adam or any other man would want to do it with him".</p><p>And that's when he saw Adam bend over to pickup up the arrows that had fallen down, He soon felt a budge forming in his pants and couldn't take it much longer, As soon as Adam stood up carrying the arrows in his arms, Chad quickly went from behind and pulled Adam's pants down along with his underwear and rammed his face in his ass.</p><p>Adam started freaking out, "Dude what the fuck are you doing!" But Chad didn't respond back he was to busy enjoying himself along with Adam. Chad soon touched his crotch and pressed his tongue against Adam's warm anus, five seconds of later Adam felling of embarrassment turned into pleasure, he started moaning out loud and grabbed Chad's head from behind and started pressing it against his ass to feel more of the pleasure.</p><p>Chas soon let go of his tongue inside Adam's butt and got up and unzipped his pants revealing his exposed big penis and started to ram it into Adam, more moans escaped from Adam's mouth and started to breathe heavily, Chad was going at it thrusting till he gets tired, Deep inside Adam till there's no point, Adam soon felt his cock get grabbed and jerked until both of them came, Chad penis ejected inside Adam's hole spewing and leaking everywhere onto the dirt ground, Adam soon came at the pressed of a button and soon got tired.</p><p>Chad soon stop and put his junk back inside of his pants while Adam pulled his underwear and pants back upped. The two looked at each other in silence until Adam told him "Next time I'll be the one who gets to pressed my junk in you and don't never sneak up on me like that again" Chad nodded.</p><p>They both started to kiss and we're pressing their tongue's together but little did they know someone was watching them behind the trees it was Tommy Javis, He was masterbaiting to both of them and thinking to himself wising he would have joined the two, He Has been imagining himself with young blonde and said to himself "I need him".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chad soon went to one of the cabins to tell Kenny He had finished his job with Adam. He didn't thought having sex with Adam would be that good and easy, As soon as he open the door He saw Jenny run out with Rob, They both looked liked they had barley got dressed " It looks like me and Adam weren't the only ones who were having fun today". Strange enough Jenny was never the type of person that would give herself away liked that, She was more of a nice innocent girl and big sister figure to everyone white Rob on the other hand not so much, He barley knew who Rob was and always mistaken him for a new councilor, But that didn't bother him much. Chad soon went into the cabin and saw Kenny, He looked liked he had just finished scolding them (in which he did) and was sitting on one of the bottom bunk on the bunk beds.</p><p>"Hey Kenny can you explain to me what just happened?". I" just caught Jenny and Rob having sex and slacking around instead of doing their job God knows what would they do next". "So anyways me and Adam finished the Job you told us". "I'm some how surprised you two actually finish it". "Wait what!" Chad said surprised. I" expected you and Adam were going to not take the job and would go do something else".</p><p>"Oh yeah we did finished it yep we both make a great team" Chad lied while smiling in a strange way. So I checked the list you and Adam along with Paul,Rick,Jake,Tommy,Jimmy,Sheldon, Victoria,Deborah,Eric,Vanessa and Brandon are the only ones who finished their task. Come to think of it I wonder what's taking the others so long. Nevermind that Kenny what is my next task. Well actually that's the rest of it you already finished everyone of them you can have the rest of the day off. Oh thank God. Now if you excuse me I need to know what's taking others so long to finish their work.</p><p>Kenny wait! (Chad runs to Kenny and cups his hands around Kenny's butt) Chad what hell is going on here!. I saw the nice view of your ass in those Short's of yours, reminds me of Tiffany. Let go you asshole and stop being creepy!. What's the matter Kenny you don't like wearing those clothes of yours I could just take them off and your be fine, Chad soon pushed Kenny to the nearest bunk bed and begin unzipping his fly. Chad this is the last time I'm telling yo-, before finishing his sentence Kenny soon found himself sucking on Chad juicy meat, He couldn't do anything but just lay their with a giant dick in his mouth, Come on you can do deep throat that big dick I know you liked it and after your done I can return the favor.</p><p>Kenny agreed and soon started pressing his tongue against Chad dick and started deep throating it, It felt weird due to it being his first time giving A BJ also his first time doing it with a guy, He soon found himself closing his eyes and puting his head up and down trying to make Chad orgasm and trying to get some of that creamy goo in his mouth.</p><p>For Chad it wasn't really a problem He just let Kenny do all they work and stay their and looked pretty.</p><p>Kenny soon sat on top of Chad and took off his pants and underwear along with Chad doing the same. Chad soon placed his cock inside of Kenny and started thrusting away.</p><p>"Kenny your so tight!", "thanks" Kenny says with a grin on his face. Feeling Kenny go up and down on Chad's cock was enough to make him jizz inside Kenny. Chad soon started rimming Kenny's ass licking all of his own cum on His tongue. Jake was looking through a hole in the cabin masterbaiting and while fingering himself imagining having a big cock slamming inside him until he finally came squirting his cum onto the cabin walls. If only someone would be able to fuck him without making fun of his stuttering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chad had decided it will be nice to take a shower after all the sex he's been having it will also give him a chance to find someone to have sex with him in their.</p><p> As soon as he left the cabin he went right towards the showers to see if anyone was going their too and luckily he was surprised to see to guys heading towards the location, it was Shelly and Rick, Rick is very muscular and has a nice ass and even has big pecs like Vic's and Shelly on the other hand is different, Shelly is more overweight and impossible to Hangout with. But Chad still wonders how one it will be having a threesome with two different body types and started heading towards the building.</p><p>Chad saw Sheldon undress first seeing his big ass was enough to give an erection and soon begin taking off his clothes while doing so he saw Rick taking off his shirt last seeing his big muscles and sweet ass was enough for his hard dick. He first went into the shower where Shelly was, He had his back turned and was to busy washing his hair</p><p>, Seeing his big ass shine with the water and soap mixed together made Chad start to play with himself, grabbing his cock and entering in the same shower with him.</p><p>Shelly felt someone grabbed one of his ass cheeks and put their something inside him. Thinking it was some kind of prank probably by Ned he turned his head back to see Chad grinning, Before he can say anything Chad put his hand in front of Shelly's mouth covering whatever he's saying. Chad leaned in and whispers telling him to be quiet. Shelly was afraid at first but now come to think of it someone was actually having sex with him and was happy to know someone actually saw interests in him.</p><p> Shelly bent over and Chad pulled his dick out and started preparing himself as they both begin missionary, Chad thrusted himself into Shelly's big ass while the water started to rain on then both Shelly was moaning loud to Chad's thrust's. Chad then told Shelly to ready himself because he was going to go doggy style, Sheldon agreed and spread both of his ass cheeks waiting for Chad's dick to fuck him real hard. Chad went on top of Sheldon and started pushing his dick in and out of Shelly's huge ass and spanking it. Soon Chad begin to sit down and told Sheldon to sit onto his lap Sheldon agreed and started to push his ass onto Chad's dick.</p><p>Chad soon let Shelly go up and down onto his dick and started to spank Shelly's ass with both hands and started leaving red marks onto his ass cheeks. Shelly went up and down one more time and Chad soon came inside Shelly's ass while Shelly came on to Chad's chest. Shelly started sucking on Chad's nipples and licking all his cum off of it, Chad told Shelly his plan on surprising Rick both both going to the same shower as him and have a threesome together and he agreed. But it wouldn't be what Chad intended it to be.</p><p>Chad and Shelly both saw Rick was still showering even not noticing the moans from Earlier. As soon as they both stepped they froze when Rick said "I know what you two are planning on doing, get over here both of ya. Rick turned around saw both Chad and Shelly in front of him. "So you and pretty boy decided it would be funny to pull a little prank on me, I heard you two talking and giggling making noises in the shower together, now get both your asses here and bend over".</p><p>Chad and Shelly both agreed and got on their knee's and put their butt's in the air. " So you both like playing pranks huh?, Well I'm going to have a little fun with you two". Rick stroked his cock first and started putting his big cock in Sheldon first. "This is for my car". Shelly didn't do anything as he knew what this was for. As soon as Rick came inside Shelly, He pulled out his dick soaking with cum and went over to Chad, "And this for helping your friend". And then he put his dick inside Chad's ass slamming in and out as hard a he could and finally came.</p><p>Rick soon got up and told them both to stand up to. "And now both of you are going pleasure me". Chad soon started fingering Rick hard ass while Sheldon gave him a blow job. "Harder!" (He cried). Chad started to dive his tongue deep inside Rick's asshole and Sheldon started deep throating on Rick's cock gasping for air from time to time. Rick soon came inside Shelly's mouth And soon got up to start fucking chad. He then told Shelly to put his dick inside Chad's mouth. Chad was getting spanked by Rick and giving Shelly a BJ while drink his cum and getting filled in his ass. They all soon came once more and all got up and started rough kissing all three of them were kissing hard with Chad having cum in his mouth and both of them getting it from his tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Russell went back to his own cabin to some cleaning after some of the counselors decided to trash the place and eat all of the food in the fridge. Russell was very upset at what a giant mess they left with him cleaning he said to himself " why are these people such slobs?" And started cleaning up the mess.</p><p>After he just finished cleaning up for these what he called pigs, Russell went to lay on his bed tried of all the work he had to do alone "People should appreciate me more" and was laying on his bed with his hands on the back of his head and closed his eyes before he heard  one of the windows break and quickly open his eyes and got out of the bed to see someone threw a rock at the window and broke it. </p><p>"Oh God my uncle is going to kill me!"</p><p>And went to the broken window to see who did this and to his surprised saw Scott running away with a singshot his hand into the forest. So Russell angrily went outside to chase him, thinking he was getting away Scott Tripped and fell to the ground and saw Russell catching up, Scott then quickly got the slingshot and the rock close by and shot Russell in the left eye and started running again.</p><p>No one will ever catch up to me! Scott said laughing. But when he turned his head a branch right in front of him slammed against his head and making him fall on his back onto the very hard dirt ground. Idiot Russell said to himself getting closer to see if scott can still get up. It's a shame stupidness can be in someone so handsome. He kicked him and grabbed a rock nearby and threw it hitting Scott's stomach.</p><p>"Fine You got your revenge no leave me alone" I won't let you get away that easy!</p><p>Russell said while pulling down his pants and underwear exposing his erected penis "And now for payback" Scott's eyes widened with shock, He's never a dick bigger than his and the fact that he's probably going to suck it up makes it even worse for him. He's not gay nor Russell but it's his fault he got into this and now it's to late.</p><p>Russell starts pulling his arm's and grabs Scott head pushing his dick in the handsome older man's mouth. Scott does nothing about it at first but suddenly starts enjoying the taste of the younger twink's meat and starts closing his eyes with joy. "Yeah you like my cock don't you" Russell says to himself while still trusting his dick in Scott's mouth " I'm going to come!" And with the warning Russell shoot's his load into Scott's mouth during which causes Scott's eyes to widened with shock. Russell soon let's go of Scott's head and takes his dick out of the pranksters mouth "Now swallow you creep!" In which Scott does what he's told to, closing his mouth and swallowing the man's seed.

Scott soon get up and starts undressing himself "Now it's my turn" He says to the man who he just sucked. "Fine guess you are a creep" he soon starts with untying the sweater around his neck and begins unbuttoning his shirt and the two Begin to kiss. "Bend over on your knees" Scott said to the younger man, Russell agreed to what Scott said and did what he was told to bending over on his knees with his hands on the ground holding his weight and preventing him from falling, Scott started licking Russell's exposed hole causing Russell to let out small moan's. Scott then spots on his ass and buries his face in Russell's pale ass. He starts tongue-fucking him while also giving him a hand job.

As soon as Scott is finished he starts stroking his cock and puts the head of it inside Russell "I'm going to go slow then fast are you okay with that?" Russell nods starts feeling the handsome mans cock go inside of him "Oh FUCK!" Scott started going forward and backwards for a couple of minutes until he started going faster into Russell slamming his meat into him deeper as Russell started to let out loud moan's telling him to go deeper. Scott continues thrusting the bottom "I'm gonna...I'm gonna c-" before he can finish his sentence he shoots his load into Russell and takes his cock out to lick all of his cum from the man's ass and licking all of it with the tip of his tongue.

When he finished he told Russell he can get up now "I hope nobody heard us" but as soon as Scott was about to grab his shirt "Is it too late to join?" To see Jimmy standing next to the tree" You were watching the whole time?!" Russell said to Jimmy who was now close to them. "I just wanted to join you guys do you want a threesome or not?" Scott soon told Jimmy they both came already but Scott hadn't had a dick in his ass or two he told Russell to lie down which Russell agreed and lied down on his back hold his penis with his hand. Scott soon went on top of him positioning himself onto Russell's penis, Jimmy soon unzipped his pants the show his penis which was average size not really Surprising Which would explain the only time he had experience something sexual was a blowjob until now. He grabbed his penis and shoved it deep inside Scott, Scott soon started going up and down onto the two cocks as Russell started to suck on on his legs licking his nipples as Jimmy was moving deep into the hunks beefy ass.

Russell soon stopped sucking Scott's pecs to tell who the other man was to which Jimmy told him his name "Jimmy-Jimmy Mortimer", "That's an old persons name!" Russell laughed, Jimmy didn't really care he was having the best time of his life fucking a hunk and rubbing his penis with another man both at the same time. Scott soon started going fast causing causing both if the twinks to cum inside his ass with him cumming onto Russell's stomach. Scott soon got up so both Jimmy and Scott could rim him with both of the men licking their own cum and stopping to each other kisses at times Jimmy soon went down to lick all the cum off of Russell's stomach.

The men soon started to dress themselves as they finished. They gave each other kisses before leaving. "Wait till Ted hears about this!" Jimmy said before leaving and waving a good bye at them. "Why were we doing this again?" Russell said Wondering, "I don't know something about a window" Scott says while laughing while patting Russell's back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A group of counselor's play Truth or dare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon shine bright in the dark night glancing at the light over to what appears to be a large cabin, inside are a group of counselor's smoking weed, listening to music, drinking beers and are just having fun. Eddie came in holding to what appears to be a box to build a space craft probably from one of the movies he saw, He was in fact a science geek when it came to movies similar to chuck they watch a movie and next thing they do is devote their life to it because "it change their views of living". Chuck was smoking from a bong on the couch with Paul and David who was waiting for his turn, Mark and Jeff were arm wrestling with Trent watching over them while Ted and Ned are cheering on to bill and Jack's drinking contest in which bill was winning, Jake was watching TV turning on the volume to max so he wouldn't hear the commotion to which made it worst and turned it off.</p><p>Eddie told Jake if he wanted to help him build the craft in which Jake agreed going upstairs with him so he won't have to smell weed or hear ted screaming for Everytime bill wins."So Chuck how's it been so far today?" Paul said waiting for the hippie to finish with a response "dude call me Mitch" Chuck said before blowing the puff of smoke out of his mouth "alright Chuck how's has it been so far?" Paul thought to himself for a couple of seconds thinking why chuck pick the named Mitch But simply ignored it. Jake was with Eddie opening the box to build the craft but Eddie soon forget he needed super glue as the instructions required so he told "Get everything prepared when I get back" ,"oka-ay" as soon as Eddie left the room Jake opened the box and dumped all the things out but then a strange paper appeared Jake soon pick thinking it was the instructions and fixed his glasses in better place to get a better view at it only to find out it wasn't just a piece of paper it was a magazine and not just a magazine a Beef cake magazine filled with nude photos of men in sexual poses and revealing clothes and soon wondered to himself why someone like Eddie would have this he wasn't even gay and why would he keep it in a box and leave it in a room with someone else looking over it.

                           ...Meanwhile...

"Hey Melissa do you still have the magazine I give you to hold on" Sissy says looking in her bag. "Yeah here you go" "thank yo- wait this is not it these instructions for a space ship!". "Oh my God The dumbass Eddie swapped with my stuff!". "Girl no". He said he was going to build the dumb space thing he's probably doing it right now or perhaps did it already!.

Jake was looking at the magazine in amusement, daydreaming about all the guys having their way with him and remember what he saw earlier today until he Holt the dirt open and hid the dirty magazine under the bed and sit still and to his surprise it was David "hey uh Paul and the other guy's are playing a game and told me if you wanted to join". "I'll be the-e-ere"."Hehe you talk funny" David said as soon as he left Eddie walked in with the glue in his hand "were are you going?" Jake didn't want to say anything but told him the guys down stairs were playing some sort of game and Eddie soon went with him as they went downstairs. The guys were huddled around with drinks in there hands. Jake sat right to Chuck who was probably already high as always and Eddie sat right across between Jeff and Paul.

Trent soon came up to the group holding package of beer in his arm. David was holding the bong with both of his hands. Trent soon place the beer down next to him and told everyone to sit down and started to explain the rules of the game."okay everyone we are going to play a game of Truth or dare and I'm going to start with the rules, rule number one everyone shut the fuck up! rule number two everyone can not pick the same thing over and over again and rule number three everyone must drink a hole beer when doing a dare or smoke weed when telling the truth, okay so let's start I'll go first".

Paul truth or dare, dare, I dare you to throw Mark off of his wheelchair, Pau drank a couple of chugs from his beer and got up and did what he was told to and got the handles on marks wheelchair"sorry bud" and threw Mark off to the ground."Trent you jackass!" Mark yelled, Trent didn't say much but just laughed. Okay Jeff it's your turn. Jeff looked around the room and turned his eyes to bill and with a grin told bill Truth or dare to which bill replied with Truth and got the bong and smoked from it. Is it true you killed that snake in Alice's cabin earlier today. Yeah I did, ha "look at me my name is bill I'm a big strong man!". Jeff said in a mocking deep voice. Okay Eddie your next, Eddie soon pick Mark, truth or dare, Truth, make then got the bong and smoked from it, Is it true you miss jacking off, yeah it's true Mark said while looking down. Okay now it's Mark, Mark soon looked over at Jack. Jack Truth or dare, Jack thought to himself for a bit picked dare. I dare you to change into a speedo and pose for us. Jake said nothing and got up while drinking from a bottle and left the room for while and came back wearing a blue speedo and began positioning himself to pose like if he was a bodybuilder, Ted's face was turning red but everyone was to busy to notice him as it wouldn't be a surprise out of he hottest guys here Ted would most likely be at the bottom due to how ugly he was next to Chuck.

Jack finishes and sits down. Okay David your next. David looked at Ned. Truth or dare, Ned simply picked Truth and got the the bong, is it true you banged Ginny when we got there. Ned looked worried but had to come forward no I lied. David and the other guy's soon started laughing at him. Okay okay Jake it's your turned. Jake was still thinking to who to picked and soon I da-da-dare everyone t-to drink until you get drunk!. Everyone looked at him but it wasn't in the rules so everyone started to drink the whole bottles of beer. And hour passes and everyone seems to be drunk and some lying face down on the ground. The game stilled countined. Jake went to his room to get a camera, he had a plan up his sleeve. He told Paul it was his turned. Paul looked up at Chuck "hey Chuck truth or dare". Chuck soon got up and picked dare, "I dare you to suck your own dick" paul said between giggle's. Chuck soon agreed and pulled down his pants and positioned himself it was crazy Chuck's dick must have been at least seven inches and he was flexible and Jake started taking photos.

Jake soon told everyone that he changed the rules of the game and now everyone has to pick dare and are told what to do by him. He dared bill and Ted to make out and take off each other's clothes. They did what he said and Jake start taking pictures of both of the men while undressing themselves. Despite telling Ted and bill to make out but the guys probably misheard. Jeff started french kissing Paul and Jake started blowing Trent, Ned was getting rimmed by Mark and David was fingering Eddie. Jake was still talking photos of each of the guys and told everyone to ready themselves. Jake told all the men to shove each other's dick inside each of the guys but no one listened.

Paul started sucking on Jeff's nipples and soon went down to suck his dick, Jeff start leading out loud moan's as Paul started moving his head up and down faster onto Jeff dick until he came into his mouth. Paul soon swallows all the cum but some dripped out of his mouth and onto the bottom close to Jeff's ass, Paul soon licked it all of and started running Jeff. Jeff started to bounce himself onto Paul's tongue making Paul's dick to get more erected. Paul sooner got up underneath Jeff's ass and started shoving his dick without warning causing Jeff to yell "Oh fuck!" And start thrusting and play with Jeff's nipples."Ah! Oh! Paul, fuck me!" Jeff moans, "go faster please!" To which Paul grabbed a hold of his legs started going deep into the guys beefy ass and went on horse power " Oh yes Jeff I'm gonna cum deep into you!". "Yes feel me with your seed Paul!" As soon as Paul thrusts into Jeff some more times he finishes off with shooting deep into Jeff."Ah Paul I think I love you!" Jake stood there snapped a few more photos and left to look at the other guy's.

Trent,Jack,Ted and bill were all fucking each other Trent was banged by Jack while Ted was getting fucked by bill. The two men were making out which turned Jake even more on seeing a handsome guy like Trent kissing an ugly guy like Ted. Jack was grabbing on to Trent and thrusting deep into him, Bill was spanking Ted's ass turning it a bright red color, Trent was giving Ted a hand job making him cum all over his hand, Trent got his hand licked all the cum off of it but saved some on his finger and Ted licked his own cum off of his hand. Jack and bill both came into the guy's assess and both started rimming their fuck toys assess. Trent had a nice beefy ass while Ted's was flat but round, Jack was going to town on Trent's perfect ass even better than his own girlfriend "wow Trent your ass is so perfect". Bill didn't really care what guy he got but started giving Ted a blowjob holding his dick into his mouth and shoving in deep throating it until he came inside and enjoyed drinking all of it.

Mark was getting thrusted by David with Ned rimming David's ass, Eddie was getting blown by Mark.David starts to smile, "You're so tight...I fucking love how tight your ass is..." David moans, slamming deep into Mark, despite not feeling anything Mark still enjoys blowing off Eddie.david feels Neds tongue get deeper into his ass "Yeah, fuck yeah, I'm going to cum deep inside you! Oh Fuck!" He fires several shots of his cum deep into Marks muscular ass. It's too bad He can't feel anything below his waist he would have enjoyed it but at least it makes him a better fuck toy. As soon as Eddie's about to cum he grabs Marks head and pushes it in. Mark soon feels cum fill up his entire mouth and takes Eddie's dick out of his mouth and swallows his cum "Yeah drink My cum you muscular hunk!". Ned soon goes on top of David and slams his dick into him, David's starts letting out loud moan's as Ned starts fucking balls deep into him. Eddie's soon goes down to get pec fucked by Mark, Mark rub his pecs against Eddie's dick while starting to suck on him again. Eddie enjoys Marks pecs He comes once's again onto his pecs, Jake goes over to lick all of Eddie's cum off of Mark's pecs and sucking his nipples while doing so. Ned jams his dick into David's ass with a few more thrust's and cums deep inside him.

Jake gets up and starts taking pictures of all the guys he then See's chuck had also came into his mouth, completing the dare. Jake saves the pictures in his bag and thought to himself the guys won't remember all of this! he could use these photos as blackmail and could have sex with them all the time, who needs Robin anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Update* I decided I might add Chad in  two or more chapter's but some are going to be focusing on others guys than just Chad. And also I think this is the longest chapter and it was the hardest. It took me day's to complete.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>